Ever After High: Spring Unsprung
by storyteller316
Summary: My own version of what happened at Spring Fairest. Instead of the Cheshire Cat messing with Ever After it is instead the Wicked Witch and it's up to Raven and her friends to save the day once again.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble from Oz

At the Wicked Witch's tower in Oz, she was up to no good.

"Teresa, get down here this minute!" said the Wicked Witch from her lab while going through some books.

"What do you need, mother?" asked Teresa Wicked with a worried voice as she appeared in the room from a puff of green smoke.

"Spring Fairest is going on over at Ever After, and I want you to take this over there," said the Wicked Witch as she handed her daughter a small book.

"What is it?" asked Teresa as she started to open the book to a marked page, but was stopped by her mother.

"This is a Wonderlandian Book of Rhymes, when one reads the contents a curse will be placed on them," said the Wicked Witch.

"I don't know, mother, this book is band in all realms but Wonderland because of the chaos that it causes when out of Wonderland," said Teresa who was even more worried by this.

"You will do what I tell you, and take that book and leave it somewhere for an Ever Afterian to find it, or I'll get a bucket of water to punish you!" said the Wicked Witch.

"Y… y… yes, mother," said Teresa before leaving with a terrified expression. Over on Ever After, Teresa was in the school's library.

"I hope no one fines you, I really don't want to do this," said Teresa as she nervously placed the book on a shelf in the farthest and darkest section of the library. She was then startled by the sound of someone heading toward her.

"Oh no," whispered Teresa as she used her magic to turn invisible. Faybelle Thorn suddenly rounded the corner.

"There has to be something that can make this year's Spring Fairest even crazier," said Faybelle as she skimmed the shelfs.

"Please don't notice it," thought Teresa as the teenage fairy came upon the book, which she had indeed noticed.

"This gives me an idea," said Faybelle as she looked at the book before leaving with a mean grin across her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this," thought Teresa as she followed behind her as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2: A trap

Later that day, at the cooking competition.

"Where is Ginger, she's going to be late for the contest," said Raven as she put her wicked watermelon pops on the counter.

"I don't know," said Apple who was also worried. She then noticed a golden book that had not been on her station before.

"What is this?" asked Apple as she picked the book up and opened it to the marked page. The title of the book was 'The truth of Destiny'.

"The link that breaks, the darkness that creeps, but what will grin, where all shall weep?" asked Apple as she read from the page. Her blue eyes suddenly turned pink as a wicked grin grew on her face.

"Good luck, Apple," said Ashlynn who had walked up to the blond princess.

"I don't need luck," said Apple as she dropped the book into Ashlynn's hands, which surprised the daughter of Sleeping Beauty who just turned and walked back to the stands.

"I can't believe she knew what the book was and still used it, she even enchanted it to look different," thought Teresa who was still invisible as she stood outside the cooking area.

"Oh no, how many people have already been infected?!" thought Teresa as she noticed some students acting strange. Before she could try to retrieve the book, Jack Horner had cut off her path.

"Mm, wicked watermelon pops, just what I needed after all these sweets," said Jack as he picked one up.

"Whoa, a little hot, okay way to hot," said Jack before he ran away screaming.

"What, I never put anything hot in these," said Raven who was confused at what could have happened.

"Ah, to bad," said Apple with a glance to a bottle of Dragon Chili Pepper Flakes that sat on her station.

"Apple, you didn't," said a surprised Raven.

"Better luck next time," said Apple as she walked away with a wicked grin.

"Raven, what just happened?" asked Briar as she approached the witch with her own confused expression.

"You might not believe it, but I think Apple just cheated," said Raven which shocked the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"I really hate you for making me do this, mother," thought Teresa who was terrified by what she had been part of.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos

A couple of hours later, Apple was in the hallway with Daring standing at her locker.

"Oh Apple, how much I love you words can not describe," said Daring as he looked at her with a large lovesick smile.

"You disgust me," said Apple with an expression that made you believe it, but that did not phase Daring.

"Daring, a dragon is attacking the town!" said Cupid as she and a group of girls came running up.

"Sorry, no Daring here!" said Daring as he hid inside a locker.

"Worst… Charming… ever," said Cupid as the group disbursed, leaving Raven and Briar there to stand before Apple.

"Oh goody, a sleepy idiot brought in an ugly bird," said Apple as she glared at the two of them with her arms crossed before her.

"Apple, why are you acting like this?" asked a stunned Raven.

"Maybe I'm sick of people thinking I'm always so nice, although it's not like anyone would believe you over me," said Apple before leaving, Daring chasing after her.

"What the hex is going on with her?" asked Briar who was stunned even more then Raven.

"It's not just her," said Cerise as she came up to them.

"Poppy shaved several women bold, Humphrey was using a jetpack while standing on a wall, and Cedar… she lied right to my face," said Cerise who was obviously hut by that last one.

"What in Ever After could have caused all of this?" asked Raven.

"Not Ever After," said Teresa as she appeared before them.

"The cause of this came from Oz and Wonderland," said Teresa with a nervous expression.

"Who are you, and what do you mean this came from Oz and Wonderland?" asked Briar.

"My name is Teresa Wicked, daughter of the Wicked Witch, and my mother forced me to bring a Wonderlandian Book of Rhymes to Ever After," said Teresa.

"You brought what into Ever After?!" asked Raven as her magic erupted from her anger.

"She's not afraid to hurt me if I go against her, and I tried to hide it, but a girl named Faybelle found it and enchanted the cover so it would look different," said Teresa.

"Should have figured that she had something to do with this," said Cerise with a slight grow.

"I'm calling Maddie to meet us with the other Wonderlandians," said Raven.

"Please let me help to make this up," said Teresa.

"We can tell you truly did not want to do this, so of course you can help us," said Briar.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

A few minutes later, the four were meeting with Maddie and the Wonderlandians in an empty classroom.

"This is not hattastic in the least," said Maddie after hearing the news.

"If I ever meet the Wicked Witch I will order off with her head!" said Lizzie.

"I like where you're going with that, but only water can harm her so dunk her head in a lake," said Teresa.

"More importantly, is there a way to break the curse?" asked Cerise.

"We have to destroy the book," said Alistair.

"But it could be anywhere by now," said Briar.

"The first to be infected would feel compelled to search the book out in order to protect it," said Bunny.

"Apple was the first to be infected, so we have to find her," said Teresa.

"We had better do it fast, the other curse will kick in soon," said Maddie.

"You mean this whole personality switch is not the last of it?" asked Cerise.

"No, it's just the start, next is the dulling curse, which takes all the joy and ambitions people have away after enough people are infected," said Raven.

"I can't believe mother would go this far with her hate of your world," said Teresa.

"Uh, I think we might be too late," said Alistair as he noticed some flowers turn grey while they drooped over.

"Run… run!" said Raven as they took off. The greying of the flowers followed them as they did so.

"I don't like my green skin, but I hate grey even more," said Teresa.

"Then you're in luck, the curse will only affect the people from Ever After since it was a person from this world who read the curse," said Bunny.

"Cerise, can you find Apple for us?" asked Raven.

"You know it," said Cerise as she led the way. They followed her outside and through the festival grounds until they reached where the cooking competition had been held.

"Apple!" said Raven as she saw the blond princess.

"Oh great, the noisy bird's back and with more friends this time," said an annoyed Apple.


	5. Chapter 5: In the grey

"Apple, you have to tell us where the book is!" said Cerise.

"And why should I do that?" asked Apple as she checked out her fingernails instead of looking at any of them.

"Look at what's happening around us, this world is falling apart," said Briar as the dulling started to creep toward them.

"Good, the end of this world actually sounds fun," said Apple with a wicked laugh.

"Apple, you are the one who cares about Ever After more than anyone else," said Raven.

"You're under a curse that's making you do all of this!" said Briar.

"Oh, I know, I've known from the very beginning," said Apple with a smile that surprised everyone.

"The bad thing is, I might have spread the curse to a lot of people, but I do regret not getting it to you all before this happened," said Apple with a glare at the group.

"Cerise might have revealed what she's always hiding under that hood and Raven might have turned to her destiny," said Apple while using her hands to make ears while talking about Cerise.

"I would never have done that, Apple I...!" said Raven as Cerise pulled on her hood out of shock. However, Raven was cut off by the dulling curse capturing everyone.

"We ran out of time, how are we going to save everyone now?" asked a panicked Teresa.

"What is dull can be made sharp, get to talk about butterflies in their hearts," said Maddie.

"What did she say?" asked Teresa who was confused with the Riddlish.

"We can return them to normal, all we have to do is get them to admit what they hold closest to their hearts," said Lizzie.

"Did you hear that, Briar, you have to tell us what you hold closest to your heart," said Bunny to the sleepy princess.

"My friends," said Briar with no emotion. A flash of light then came from her heart.

"Whoa, what happened?!" asked Briar after the light had faded, revealing her color to have returned.

"Tell you in a minute; Cerise, it's your turn, tell us what you hold closest to your heart," said Teresa.

"My pack who I would do anything for," said Cerise. A flash of light then came from her heart this time.

"We still have a chance," said Teresa with a smile.

"Raven next," said Maddie who was giddy to do this.

"Raven, what is the closest thing you hold to your heart?" asked Maddie in a giddy voice.

"It's not a thing, but the person I love," said Raven, still without any emotion.

"Then who, who do you care about to love so much?" asked Lizzie.

"Apple, I love Apple more than anything or one," said Raven, a small smile appearing on her face, surprising the whole group except Maddie who was jumping up and down from her excitement of having Raven admit it.

"You have to be kidding me," said Briar as she stared at the witch with wide eyes. The flash of light then came from Raven's heart.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Raven as she noticed that they were all looking at her like Briar had.


	6. Chapter 6: Embarressed

"Come on, why are you all just staring at me?" asked Raven.

"You don't remember?" asked Bunny.

"The last thing I remember is trying to find out where Apple hid the book," said Raven.

"That's all I remember too," said Briar.

"How did you break the dulling spell on us?" asked Cerise.

"You had to tell us what you hold closest to your hearts," said Kitty with a mischievous smile. This caused a slight 'ep', to leave Raven's lips as she realized what this meant.

"Then… did?" asked Raven, her face turning bright red as she talked.

"Confess that you love Apple White, yeah, you did," said Maddie who couldn't help but giggle at the witch's reaction. This only made the witch blush more.

"You all try and calm her down while I bring Apple back," said Briar as she walked to the mentioned princess.

"Apple, I need you to tell me the truth, what is the closest thing to your heart?" asked Briar in a whisper.

"I can't say, it's too embarrassing," whispered Apple as she looked at the ground.

"It's just me, Apple, you can trust me," whispered Briar as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Raven, I love her so much," whispered Apple who was smiling like Raven had. This caused Briar's eyes to go even wider than they had before.

"Again, you have to be kidding me," said Briar as she stepped back while the flash of light came from Apple.

"What… what happened?" asked Apple as she held her head.

"Apple, you have to tell us where the book is, or else we can't save Ever After," said Briar.

"What book, Briar, and what's happened to Ever After?" asked Apple with a confused expression.

"Oh no, her memory must have been reset to back before she read the curse," said Teresa.

"How are we going to find the book now?" asked Raven who had regained her composure.

"We have to think about what the opposite Apple would do," said Alastair.

"She would hide it somewhere that would need to be broken into and would get you into a lot of trouble if you were found," said Bunny.

"Headmaster Grimm's office!" said Raven. Everyone then took off for the Headmaster's office.

"Can someone please hexplain to me what is going on?!" asked Apple as she followed them.

"So, are we going to say anything about the black bird and red fruit?" asked Kitty to Maddie as they ran behind the others.

"Tick tock goes the clock, no more talk, black bird and red fruit will soon meet in a lock," said Maddie while grabbing Kitty's hand. Both girls gave each other a quick smile before catching up with the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad news

"Raven, shouldn't we have knocked first?" asked Apple as they walked into the Headmaster's office.

"I don't think he'll mind," said Raven as she pointed at the dull Headmaster slumped down on his desk while in his seat.

"Headmaster Grimm, did Apple come by earlier and leave a book with you?" asked Cerise.

"No, I don't think so," said Headmaster Grimm without moving an inch.

"Let's look through the room," said Lizzie. They all then started to look through all the books, looking for the one in particular.

"I know it's here, I can feel it's magic," said Teresa.

"Wait, this book still has color and was hidden," said Briar who had found a blue colored book that was stuck behind the bookcase.

"That's it," said Teresa as she recognized the title.

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Raven as Briar placed the book on the Headmaster's desk. When the witch fired her magic at the book, a green barrier appeared around it to protect itself.

"Oh no, my mother put a protection spell on it!" said Teresa.

"There has to be away to take it off, right?" asked Alastair.

"It's the 'Protection of Truth,' spell, only True Love's Kiss after a spell from the book had been used can break it," said Teresa.

"That'll be trouble then," said Headmaster Grimm as he finally sat up.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Apple.

"Earlier today my brother discovered corrosion in all the devicesses used to determine True Love," said Headmaster Grimm.

"Which means we can't trust any caseses that we know of," said surprised Cerise.

"Oh, I have just the thing for this!" said Maddie before taking her hat off and reaching inside.

"I had forgotten to give this back to Cupid after using it for Cerise and Cedar," said Maddie as she pulled a red spool of thread out.

"You promised not to tell anyone!" said Cerise who was blushing as red as her hood.

"Everyone on campus already knows that you two are together," said Bunny. This caused Cerise to pull her hood fully over her head to hide her face.

"I'm sorry, but how can this thread help us?" asked Apple.

"It's a piece of The Thread of Fate, which will lead to one's True Love after one side is tied around your wrist," said Cerise while hiding her face.

"And the best one ot use it right now is you," said Kitty as Maddie held one end of the thread to Apple.

"We can just go and look for Cedar and bring her back to her senses, we already know that she's Cerise's True Love," said a nervous Apple.

"We don't have that kind of time, she could be anywhere in Ever After right now," said Maddie.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Apple as she ran from the room.

"Apple?!" said Raven who was the first to chase after her.


	8. Chapter 8: A kiss

"Apple, will you stop?!" asked Raven as she finally tackled the blond princess once they were outside the main entrance to the school and holding onto her.

"Let me go, Raven, I'm not going to do it!" said Apple as she struggled, surprising Raven at how strong she actually was.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Raven, struggling to keep ahold of the blond.

"Because I'm in love with someone!" said Apple.

"I already know that you like Daring," said Raven.

"I don't like Daring, I never did!" said Apple. This surprised Raven enough to cause her to lose her grip, letting Apple get away.

"I fell for someone other than Daring even though I thought he was my True Love, but what if I do this and it turns out to be someone else?!" asked Apple as she started crying while her back was to Raven.

"I care for this person too much to go through with that," said Apple while collapsing to the ground.

"Apple, I know how you feel, you see I too have someone I love," said Raven. This time Apple was the one with the shocked expression. The others had made it out by this time.

"However much I love that person though, I can't let this go on and let me friends be hurt like this," said Raven while motioning to the dullness around them.

"Raven, are you sure about this?" asked Cerise as her friend took the thread.

"I have to do something," said Raven with a nervous expression. A few tears were also in her eyes as she tied one end of the thread around her wrist. The other end then made its way through the air and wrapped itself around the wrist of a stunned Apple White.

"Oh thank Godmother," said Raven as she collapsed to her knees, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"I was acting brave but had no clue what I would have done if that went to someone else but you," said Raven with a relieved smile.

"Raven, do you?" asked Apple.

"I've been in love with you since we first met, why do you think I didn't sign that stupid book?" asked Raven.

"I've been in love with you since then too," said Apple as she hugged the witch.

"Guess love at first sight does exist," said Raven. The two then kissed, causing a small pulse wave of magic to course out to the book, which lost the barrier.

"Now to end this," said Teresa as she used her magic to burn the book. A larger pulse wave then covered all of Ever After, returning all of the colors back to the world.


	9. Chapter 9: Witch fight

"Dear ancestors, my makeup must be terrible right now," said Apple as she and Raven now stood holding hands. Her eye shadow was all smeared thanks to the tears that had run down her cheeks.

"Wish my magic could help, but…," said Raven, her attention being taken by the small glow coming from her hand which was holding Apple's.

"I'm not doing this," said Raven as her magic traveled up to Apple's face, fixing her makeup.

"Your magic reacted to you wanting to help her, guess you couldn't control it much before since your magic wanted you to admit the truth," said Teresa.

"There you are!" said Faybelle as she ran towards them.

"Faybelle!" said Briar with an enraged expression.

"Briar, you're alright!" said the dark fairy as she hugged the sleepy princess, a few tears in her eyes. All of this had shocked Briar who was unable to talk.

"Is she under the curse still?!" asked Alastair.

"I… I never was under that curse, I thought it would be funny to infect Apple with one of the curses and then burn the book after she made a fool of herself," said Faybelle as she pulled away from Briar to wipe away the tears.

"But you lost track of it when others started reading it," said Teresa.

"I would never do something that could lead to Briar getting hurt," said Faybelle.

"And that really suggests she's telling the truth," said Kitty with a mischievous smile as she pointed at a piece of red thread she had tied to Faybelle's wrist.

"Just how many surprises can one day have for a person?!" asked Briar as she found the other end wrapped around her wrist. Before another word could be said, a large green flame erupted a few feet away.

"What is the meaning of this, Teresa?!" asked the Wicked Witch as she appeared from the fire.

"Mother," said Teresa in a meek voice as she backed up a few inches out of fear.

"Why did you help save this world, that's not what a Wicked Witch is supposed to do!" said the Wicked Witch.

"I never wanted to take over for you, I want to help Glinda, Dorthy, and her son Danny to bring peace to Oz!" said Teresa.

"You little brat, how dare you turn your back on me!" said the Wicked Witch as she shot her magic at her daughter. However, Raven used her magic to hold the Wicked Witch's back.

"Don't you dare think I'll let you hurt anyone while I'm here!" said Raven.

"Do you honestly think a disgrace to the Queen family can truly stand against me?!" asked the Wicked Witch as her magic grew stronger. However, a red blast of magic then joined Raven's violet magic.

"No one calls my Raven a disgrace!" said Apple as the red magic came from her hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Power to choose

"What's going on?" asked Dexter as he and a crowd started to gather around the battle.

"Since when does Apple have magic?!" asked Daring as he noticed the red magic coming from the blond princess who was standing next to Raven.

"It can't be, the kiss that broke my protection spell was between a witch and non-witch?!" asked the Wicked Witch who was enraged by this.

"True Love's Kiss between a witch and non-witch gives the non-witch access to the dormant magic within them, which all living creatures have, meaning you have two witches to fight!" said Apple who couldn't help but give a confident smile.

"No, she has three," said Teresa before adding in her magic.

"Make that three witches and a fairy," said Faybelle who had taken the thread off before she added her magic.

"You four might be strong together, but I've had longer to get control and strengthen my magic!" said the Wicked Witch as her magic did not budge.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, mother, and once you're gone I will help make Oz a better place!" said Teresa. Emerald green highlights suddenly appeared through her black hair.

"I'll do anything to protect my Briar from threats like you!" said Faybelle as aqua blue highlights appeared in her hair. A blush also crossed Briar's face from the words 'my Briar'.

"After fighting so hard for the freedom of everyone's right to choose their destinies I'm not going to let you get in the way of the world that will come from it!" said Raven. The pattern of a black raven's head then appeared in her hair.

"And I promise to make Ever After a place where that can help, so everyone can be what they want!" said Apple. Red highlights appeared in her blond hair.

"Their wills to go against destiny is making them stronger?!" asked the Wicked Witch as their combined magics started to over take hers. The combination of the four magics then completely took her over, blowing the Wicked Witch backwards.

"How can this be, me... defeated by children?!" asked the Wicked Witch as she tried to stand. Suddenly, a large bubble formed around her.

"Glinda," said the Wicked Witch as she glared at the Good Witch who appeared with a brunette boy.

"You went too far, Theodora, every world wants your head this time around," said Glinda.

"Can't wait," said the Wicked Witch before the bubble vanished.

"Glinda, Danny, am I in trouble too?" asked Teresa as she approached them with a worried expression.

"No, you were forced to do what you did and more than made up for it by fighting your mother," said Glinda with a kind smile.

"You got a minute to talk?" asked Danny as he took Teresa's hand.

"Of course," said Teresa, her cheeks blushed a darker green as they walked off to talk alone.

"Apple!" said Queen Snow White as she came running toward her daughter.

"Mother!" said Apple as she left Raven's side to hug her.


	11. Chapter 11: A new start

"When I heard from Glinda what was happening, I headed straight here, but the dulling curse had taken effect on the way," said Queen Snow White as she continued to hug her daughter.

"Raven and the others had rescued me," said Apple as she turned to face the group.

"Wait, some people are missing," said Apple.

"Briar took Faybelle that way to talk about that confession while Maddie and Kitty went the other way," said Cerise as she pointed to the left then the right.

"Both pairs need to get a room," said Cerise as she shook her head while a slight blush crept across her face.

"You're ears must be a pain some days," said Apple.

"That reminds me, the evil you said she knew about her secret," said Raven.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, her dad's always nicer around her then the other students," said Apple with a glance at Professor Badwolf.

"And I meant what I said earlier, I will change Ever After for families like yours," said Apple as she placed a hand on the half wolf girl's shoulder.

"I'm really sick of hiding the truth," said Cerise as she reached under her hood to touch her left ear without the hood moving.

"Then don't," said her father as he approached.

"It's your life, Cerise, you shouldn't have to hide any part of it," said Professor Badwolf as he too placed a hand on her shoulder. With a smile on her face, Cerise pulled her hood off to reveal her ears.

"Thanks, dad," said Cerise as she hugged him.

"Now come on, let's go find that girlfriend of yours and get a bite to eat, I'm starving," said Professor Badwolf as the two walked away.

"I think we need to talk about today over a cup of tea," said a stunned Queen Snow White.

"Then follow me," said Maddie as she came out of nowhere.

"We can all have a drink in the castleterria," said Maddie.

"What about Kitty?" asked Raven as she noticed that Maddie's girlfriend was nowhere to see.

"She went to call her mother, today is our six-month anniversary," said a giddy Maddie.

"Doesn't Wonderlandian tradition state that you two are engaged now?" asked Apple.

"Yep, we're planning the wedding for after graduation," said Maddie with a skip in her step.

"I'm happy for you two, Maddielin," said Queen Snow White, whose eyes moved form the hatter girl to her daughter's right hand which was holding Raven's left, their magic entwining together.

"I'm glad she's actually happy for once," thought Queen Snow White with a smile.


	12. Epilogue

Several years later, Apple was talking with Briar through her new magic mirror at her and Raven's castle.

"So, how is it going at Faybelle's castle in the Dark Forest?" asked Apple.

"It's great, I can fall asleep here better than I thought, and we don't have to worry about my family bothering us," said Briar.

"They're still mad that you married the girl who was meant to be your enemy?" asked Apple.

"Mad is not the word for it, but they can't do anything since I am in charge of the family now thanks to your help," said Briar.

"You two still coming over in a few months for the comfrents?" asked Apple.

"Of course, you're little one should be born by then, right?" asked Briar.

"Raven's do anytime, still can't believe our magic was able to give her a child," said Apple.

"It was kind of obvious that it was your's when her stomach started to glow with both of your magics' colors," said Briar as she chuckled.

"Oh, I gotta go, the crows are at it again," said Briar as some birds went off in the background.

"Briar alright?" asked Raven as she walked into the room with a very large stomach.

"She's fine and will be here in a few months for the comfrents with the others," said Apple with a smile at her pregnant wife and fellow queen.

The End.


End file.
